


E for Empathy

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Dyslexia, Exams, Grades, Insecurity, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Spells & Enchantments, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: Ron Weasley has a secret. One that he hopes nobody ever finds out. He's dyslexic. But a chance encounter with Albus Dumbledore in the Room of Requirement may just give him the help and confidence he was too afraid to ask for.OneShot. Complete.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Expecto Patronum Fest 2020





	E for Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I always welcome comments from people who enjoy my works, but please be mindful of other people's feelings and views when commenting. 
> 
> As a personal note, this particular work is what inspired the idea behind this fest, so it was only fitting that it be included and updated. As an even more personal note, this fic is inspired by my brother who suffers from dyslexia and who underwent many years of bullying from students and teachers alike who assumed he was stupid or lazy, rather than merely in need of a little help and understanding. xx

Ron Weasley sat staring glumly at the O.W.L practice paper Professor McGonagall had just handed back to him. 

"Not your best work, Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, frowning in disapproval as she continued down the row of desks. 

Ron's blue eyes fell on the "D" for Dreadful, circled in the corner of the paper with green ink and his heart sank right down to his toes. His cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment and he struggled to hold back hot tears that threatened to fall and stain the parchment. He nodded grimly at the transfiguration professor and quickly stared down at the desk as his face burned with shame and he struggled to get a handle on his emotions. He became aware that Hermione was glancing over to see what grade he had received and he quickly scrunched the parchment up into a ball, shoving it deep into a pocket of his second-hand schoolbag as the lunch bell rang out.

As everyone started packing away their books, Professor McGonagall called out to them.

"Before you go, class, you should know that those of you who don't manage to scrape an "Acceptable" in your next practice exam, will be receiving a detention and a letter will be sent home to your families to encourage you to try harder. I do not take laziness as an excuse for substandard work. You're dismissed."

The class made their noisy way out the door, discussing their grades as they went. Ron, however, avoided eye contact with everyone, not wishing to discuss his grade with his friends. He didn't want anyone to know, and was half tempted to set fire to the offending piece of parchment. 

Ron shovelled shepherds pie down as fast as he could at lunch to avoid joining in the discussion about O.W.L's with his friends. Hermione had got an "O" for Outstanding on her practice exam. _Of course she did_ , he thought bitterly. Even Harry had managed an "A" for Acceptable and he hadn't even studied! He'd been out on the quidditch pitch zooming around on his Firebolt. Ron gritted his teeth, battling hard with himself. It wasn't fair to be mad at them, he reminded himself. It wasn't their fault he was stupid, he thought angrily, standing up and leaving the Great Hall before anyone could see him brushing the tears away from his cheeks as he hurried away to the Room of Requirement looking for a place to hide from the world for a bit.

Ron settled on the floor with his bag and his books, leaning against an old chipped bust of some famous wizard or other. He glared at the old sculpture. No doubt _they_ had passed their exams when they were his age. He tried hard to swallow the bitterness that rose in his throat. He tried even harder to force himself to study, but half the words he saw backwards and the others disappeared from view as hot tears obscured his vision of the page, making the letters blur together. 

"Ronald?" A quiet voice inquired from somewhere above him.

Ron sniffed loudly and wiped at his streaming eyes furiously, annoyed with himself for being so pathetic.

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly down at him. "Having some trouble?" he said gently, easing himself onto the floor in a cross legged position, sitting opposite from Ron.

"I'm fine," Ron said stubbornly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and gave him a doubtful look, his blue eyes twinkling. Ron looked up into that lined old face and found not criticism or judgement, but kindness and understanding. Ron took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. He looked the old Professor in the eye and felt safe. He could tell him. Dumbledore wasn't like his brothers. He wouldn't make fun of him. And before he knew it, the whole story was spilling out, all about the letters changing around, sometimes falling off the page entirely and all the while, Professor Dumbledore patiently listened, nodding encouragingly now and then whenever Ron paused for breath.

When Ron had finished, he expected Professor Dumbledore to say that he would inform the other Professors and find a way around it. Perhaps some extra tutoring. But Ron didn't want to be singled out, it was the last thing he needed. He didn't want to be like Neville, bullied and picked on and made to feel inferior, but Professor Dumbledore smiled gently and said quite simply: "My brother was the same way."

Ron gaped. He'd only heard Professor Dumbledore mention Aberforth once before, when he'd said something about his brother and a goat. 

"He was like me?" Ron said in amazement, a little hope fluttering in his chest. 

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said with an understanding smile. "But, he was very proud, Aberforth. He wouldn't let me help him," he said sadly. "Will you, Mr Weasley? Will you let me help you?"

Ron nodded, though he wasn't sure how much Dumbledore could really do to help. 

"I - I don't want-" he mumbled, looking down at his scuffed shoes, embarrassment flooding him again. 

"You don't want anyone to know?" Professor Dumbledore guessed. Ron nodded awkwardly, certain the Headmaster would insist on writing to his parents or involving his Head of House, perhaps make him sit up the front of the class where everyone could see him getting extra help. 

"There's no shame in it, you know," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "However, it is entirely up to you, should you wish to divulge it even to your closest friends."

Ron nodded again, certain he was about to be told off for keeping it a secret and fully expecting Professor Dumbledore to write home to his parents about it so they could be even more disappointed in him. He wasn't enough like Bill or Charlie or Percy. And he certainly wasn't as highly esteemed as Harry in his mother's opinion. 

Dumbledore drew his wand, twirling it between his long fingers as he said "I invented a useful little charm for this in my youth. Would you like me to teach you?" he offered.

"That would be brilliant!" Ron agreed eagerly, nodding his assent. 

"It simply brings clarity to the confusion your eyes and brain are struggling to interpret. Ready?" he asked. " _Babbelis revelio!_ " he exclaimed tapping Ron's book with his wand.

Like magic - which Ron supposed it was, the letters rearranged themselves and reappeared on the page in a form Ron could read easily. His face glowed with sudden relief, a warmth filling him, where that morning there had only been shame and despair.

"Is it allowed in the exam though?" Ron asked doubtfully, convinced it could not be this easy and must be considered cheating.

"It is entirely legal under the wizarding examination authority's rules," Professor Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Study hard, Mr Weasley. Study hard." he said with a wink, leaving Ron to his books. 

Ron Weasley sat staring triumphantly at the O.W.L paper Professor McGonagall had just handed back to him.Two weeks had passed since that first disappointing practice paper, but this time, Ron had passed his exam with flying colours, earning a well deserved "E" for exceeds expectations. But the best part of all of it, was that he finally confided in Harry and Hermione, both of whom instantly offered their help and support. Professor Dumbledore had been right, Ron realised. There really was no shame in having dyslexia. And there was especially no shame or embarrassment in having friends by his side to support him. 


End file.
